Gas turbine engines have numerous industrial and motive applications, and may be used in many situations to provide power and/or thrust. Typical gas turbine engines include rotating turbomachinery such as compressors, fans, and turbines. The rotating turbomachinery may be used in these applications to provide compression and extract work and may include rotors having several blades capable of rotating at high speeds. A possibility exists that such blades, or portions thereof, could become detached from the rotating turbomachinery during operation of the gas turbine engine. Containing the detached blades and/or mitigating any resulting damage from a loose blade or portion thereof remains an area of interest. Some existing systems have various shortcomings relative to certain applications. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.